virtualarenafandomcom_it-20200214-history
He-Man
Storia He-Man e i dominatori dell'universo Prodotta dalla Filmation fra il 1983 e il 1985, consta di 65 episodi per la prima stagione e altrettanti per la seconda. Nel cartone si racconta di come He-Man, insieme ai suoi amici (i "dominatori dell'universo") difendano Eternia ed i segreti del castello di Grayskull dalle forze demoniache di Skeletor. Tutti gli episodi sono autoconclusivi e ben pochi sono collegati fra di loro a livello di trama, anche se tra i personaggi secondari ve ne sono alcuni ricorrenti (come per esempio i parenti di Orko). Lo stile di disegno è "muscoloso" ma nell'insieme realistico, e le animazioni sono a base di rotoscopio, con molte animazioni di repertorio riutilizzate in più occasioni. Alla fine di ogni puntata c'è una morale: He-Man, o anche un altro dei personaggi "buoni", commenta la puntata come un attore a sipario chiuso, traendone insegnamenti morali o pratici rivolti ai più piccoli (caratteristica questa presente anche in altri prodotti della Filmation). He-Man (le nuove avventure) Questa serie è stata prodotta dalla Mattel nel 1990 e sviluppata dalla Dic Enterprise (e non dalla Filmation che nel frattempo era fallita) per lanciare l'inedita serie di giocattoli. Il titolo è semplicemente "He-Man". Consta complessivamente di 65 episodi. Questa serie è un seguito di quella classica del 1983, ambientato però in un lontano futuro, nel pianeta Primus, governato dal saggio Sebrian. In questa serie Skeletor conquistava Grayskull insieme alle due metà della Spada del Potere (come la Spada vista nei primi fumetti), ed He-Man lo contrastava con una spada per metà mistica e per metà tecnologica, frutto degli sforzi congiunti di Man-at-Arms e Sorceress. Qui He-Man graficamente non è più rappresentato muscoloso e possente come al solito, divenendo leggermente più slanciato. Si ritrovano poi alcuni vecchi personaggi pesantemente rivisti: particolarmente criticata la revisione di Skeletor, questa volta con un "teschio espressivo" e addirittura con occhi (anziché avere orbite vuote). Una maggiore vena drammatica sostituisce quell'ironia che vedeva nei grandi cattivi dei grandi impiastri: in questa serie Skeletor, supportato dai Mutanti, riesce in diverse occasioni a mettere in serio pericolo il pianeta Primus. Questa serie fu realizzata per lanciare i giocattoli corrispondenti, ma non riscosse il successo sperato. He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002) Prodotta dalla Mike Young Productions e scritta da Dean Stefan, questa serie non riprende l'idea originale del 1990. La Mattel decise invece di ricominciare la storia dall'inizio, sicché il rifacimento dei personaggi ha risentito di questa lavorazione in due tempi. Diversamente dalle precedenti, e in linea con la tendenza attuale, questa serie ha sì degli episodi autoconclusivi, ma unitamente ad una trama generale che si sviluppa pian piano. Lo stile dei vari personaggi è ammodernato, ma il tutto rimane piuttosto fedele all'originale, compreso l'epilogo moralistico caratteristico della Filmation. Composta di 26 episodi per la prima stagione e di 13 per la seconda, si è fermata con la risoluzione del primo nodo narrativo, a causa delle scarse vendite dei giocattoli e degli ascolti molto bassi. I minicomics Nella prima serie di minicomics rilasciata con i primi giocattoli, He-Man è un barbaro vagante nel mondo di Eternia, un pianeta ancora afflitto dagli strascichi di una grande guerra che aveva devastato la civiltà tecnologica che un tempo regnava suprema. La maga del castello di Grayskull, chiamata anche "Goddess" (Dea) nelle prime apparizioni, dona ad He-Man armi fatate e mezzi tecnologici, con la consegna di difendere i segreti del castello di Grayskull (ovvero le conoscenze scientifiche dimenticate e le loro applicazioni pratiche sotto forma di armi e mezzi fantascientifici) da Skeletor. Inizialmente la Spada del Potere, solo una delle armi dell'eroe, era composta da due spade che dovevano essere riunite, per poter avere accesso al Castello di Grayskull, e ai suoi segreti. Nei giocattoli le due spade, di plastica morbida, unite tra di loro tramite incastri, permettevano di sbloccare l'apertura del portone del modello del castello ed erano presenti una nel modello di He-Man e una in quello di Skeletor. A partire dalla terza serie di minicomics lo scenario fu alquanto rivisto, portandosi alla versione definitiva, su cui è basata la prima serie animata: la vera identità di He-Man è ora quella del principe Adam, figlio di Re Randor e della regina Marlena, sovrani di Eternia; inoltre Marlena proviene dal pianeta Terra, facendo sì che He-Man sia di sangue misto. In questo nuovo assetto la maga del castello di Grayskull, ora chiamata Sorceress, dona al principe Adam il potere di trasformarsi in He-Man con la Spada del Potere, quando, sollevandola in alto egli pronuncia la formula magica: "Per il potere di Grayskull... la forza è con me!" (o anche: "... a me il potere!" a seconda dei diversi doppiaggi). Questo modus operandi è stato usato sia per la serie a cartoni del 1983 che per quella del 2002. La storia è ambientata ancora ad Eternia, un pianeta adesso separato in due parti: quella oscura e quella luminosa. La parte luminosa del pianeta è verde e rigogliosa, quella oscura arida e vulcanica, residenza di creature feroci ed esilio d'uomini malvagi. Curiosità Quando nel 1982 la Mattel diede alla DC il compito di scrivere alcune storie su He-Man, la casa di fumetti decise di far scontrare l'eroe di Eternia con Superman, durante questo scontro He-man si mostro essere veloce e forte come l'uomo d'acciaio Scheda Tecnica Nome ''' He-Man/Principe Adam '''Origine Masters of the Universe Genere Maschio Classificazione '''Principe, Eroe di Eternia '''Età 20-25 anni Poteri e Abilità Super forza, velocità, durabilità, resistenza, agilità, riflessi, telepatia (passiva e difensiva), generazione di campi di forza, super soffio (può generare potenti uragani), esperto combattente nel corpo a corpo, ottimo spadaccino, resistente alle alte e basse temperature, possiede un minimo di toonforce Debolezze Vulnerabile alla magia (può difendersi da essa con barriere o la sua spada), colpi magici molto forti possono riportare He-Man nella debole forma del Principe Adam, non ama usare la violenza Capacità Distruttiva Sistema Solare+ (forte quanto Superman Pre Crisis) Raggio d'Azione Distanza ravvicinata con la spada | Qualche centinaio di metri con le trombe d'aria Velocità SAL Durabilità Sistema Solare Forza '''Classe 100 (ridicolmente forte: distrugge asteroidi, tiene aperti varchi dimensionali a mani nude, sposta lune a velocità superiori alla luce, sposta il Castello di Grayskull attraverso le dimensioni) '''Resistenza Quasi illimitatà Equipaggiamento Standard La Spada del Potere, l'armatura di korodite che aumenta la sua forza di 10 volte e il suo fedele amico e destriero Battle-Cat, una potente tigre da battaglia Intelligenza Abile combattente ed esperto nel combattimento corpo a corpo, eccellente spadaccino, non teme nessuno, molto saggio Attacchi / Tecniche Particolari - Vittorie all'interno della Virtual Arena *Vs Hulk(Marvel Comics) Profilo Hulk *Vs Birusu (Dragon Ball OAV) Profilo Birusu *Vs Thor (Marvel Comics) Profilo Thor Sconfitte all'interno della Virtual Arena *Vs Dottor Manhattan(Watchmen) Profillo Dottor Manhattan *Vs Superman (Pre-Crisis) (DC Comics) Profillo Superman *Vs Lucifero (Supernatural) Profilo Lucifero *Vs Doomsday (DC Comics) Profilo Doomsday Categoria:Protagonisti Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Spadaccini Categoria:Utilizzatori di Armi Bianche